Hawkeye's Bow and Quiver
: "The city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots, and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense." : ― Hawkeye to Scarlet Witch Hawkeye's Bow and Quiver are a pair of specialised tools used by S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and Avenger, Hawkeye. Serving as his primary weapons, Hawkeye carries a unique, collapsible recurve bow along with a mechanised quiver that stores and deploys his trick arrows. History Sharpshooting Thor When an alien object crashed in the New Mexican desert, Hawkeye was sent to act as support in S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson's mission to secure and study the object. When the object’s owner, Thor broke into S.H.I.E.L.D.’s base camp to reclaim the object, his hammer Mjølnir, Hawkeye was ordered to act as an aerial sniper, first considering a sniper rifle before grabbing a compound bow from an armoury on the base instead. However, Hawkeye was never ordered to shoot Thor, as Coulson wanted to see what connection Thor had to the hammer. Controlled by Loki Hawkeye later used his personal bow and a number of his arrows in a series of operations to gather materials to help further Loki’s plans after being brainwashed by Loki to work against S.H.I.E.L.D. One such mission was an operation to steal Iridium in Stuttgart, Germany in order to help to build a machine to harness the Tesseract’s power. When Loki was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and the recently-formed Avengers, Hawkeye led a covert attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, during which he made use of his special trick arrows. While approaching on a stolen Quinjet, Hawkeye first fired an explosive arrow that disabled one of the aircraft’s massive fans, pushing it into a forced decent. Once Hawkeye and his small team of mercenaries were on-board the Helicarrier, he made his way to the control room where he used another special arrow to shut down the Helicarrier’s computer systems and another of the fans, causing the ship to plummet from the sky. Chitauri Invasion After being freed from the mind-control imposed by Loki, Hawkeyeretrieved his recurve bow and his special automated quiver and fought as a member of the Avengers to repel the Chitauri invasion of New York. During the battle, Hawkeye used a wide range of trick arrows on the invading Chitauri soldiers, including several standard and explosive arrows, an arrow that fired multiple secondary projectiles, an arrow that could melt through metal, as well as a delayed explosive arrow against Loki. After running out of arrows, he retrieved an arrow shaft from a nearby fallen Chitauri and used his last arrowhead to make a grappling hook to escape from the building where he was positioned. Attack on the HYDRA Research Base Hawkeye later uses his bow and arrow during the storming of the HYDRA fortress in Sokovia to retrieve the Scepter from Wolfgang von Strucker. But Hawkeye was distracted by Quicksilver as he comes under fire from one of the HYDRA's bunkers, leaving him injured. He later battles against Ultron, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver and the soldiers of Ulysses Klaue. He also uses the Standard and Pulse Arrow against Ulysses Klaue's soldiers. He uses the Taser Arrow to incapacitate Scarlet Witch, leaving him and Iron Man the only people not getting hypnotise by Scarlet Witch. Ultron Offensive During the Battle of Sokovia, Hawkeye uses his arrows to defeat the Ultron Sentries in order to save the people of Sokovia. As Scarlet Witch guided the civilians, Hawkeye shoot down any incoming Sentries to protect them. Hawkeye mainly used explosive arrows when destroying the Sentries, although, he would find himself becoming exhausted by the seemingly endless waves of Sentries. Hawkeye even address the fact that he was using a bow and arrow to fight off an army of robots to Scarlet Witch. He then continued to fight, and as he was about to become overwhelmed, Scarlet Witch assisted him, destroying the majority of Sentries. When Quicksilver mocked Hawkeye, he jokingly aimed his bow at him, considering shooting him and blaming it on Ultron. When the Avengers regrouped to protect the key, Hawkeye took down as many Sentries as he could, until he found himself not being able to shoot them as they were too close and coming in too fast. He decided to throw away his bow, and use his combat skills, as well as arrows to fight off the incoming Sentries. Avengers Civil War Hawkeye briefly used his bow and arrow when he went to rescue Wanda Maximoff at the Avengers Facility. He used one of the arrows to create an explosion to distract Vision and to enter the facility. He then fired two arrows symmetrical to each other so when Vision passed them, they would release an electric shock to him. When Hawkeye was fighting Vision, Hawkeye fired several arrows at him, which he phased through. Hawkeye would use his bow and arrow again when he returned to fight in the Avengers Civil War, fighting on Captain America's side during the Clash of the Avengers. Hawkeye fired his first arrow to free Captain America's hands which had been restrained by Spider-Man's Web-Shooters. Finding himself cornered by Iron Man, Hawkeye distracted him by purposefully missing arrow shots, allowing Scarlet Witch to drop cars from above on top of Iron Man, temporarily immobilising him. When the two teams clashed in a state of total war, Hawkeye fired an explosive arrow at the Mark XLVI's shoulder, doing no damage to the armour. Soon after, as Falcon requested help from Hawkeye to get Iron Man off his back, Ant-Man climbed onto Hawkeye's arrow and was launched alongside it, with the arrow splintering into several pieces to distract Iron Man as Ant-Man leapt from the arrow and ran up an unsuspecting Iron Man's arm before sliding into a crack in his armour only to be ejected in seconds. Following this, Hawkeye engaged Black Panther whose vibranium armour allowed him to resist the payload of multiple explosive arrows. Hawkeye then transformed his bow into a bo staff to fight him in close combat. The Wakandan managed to overpower him, however, before snapping the bow in two with his Vibranium claws. Time Heist Having reunited with the Avengers to reverse the affects the Snap, Hawkeye and Black Widow were tasked with heading to Vormir in 2014 to retrieve the Soul Stone. Hawkeye, who had been a vigilante with a samurai inspired guise, went back to wielding a bow, along with his new weaponry. He equipped himself with a new quiver that contained three arrows and hold his sword. When he and Black Widow fought over who would sacrifice themselves for the stone, Hawkeye fired an explosive arrow near her to stop her from jumping. He then proceed to sacrifice himself, throwing his bow aside. Hawkeye would return to the present, without his bow, as well as Black Widow. Battle of Earth When the Avengers gathered all the Infinity Stones, Bruce Banner was chosen to be the one to wield the Nano Gauntlet, so the rest of the Avengers suited up. Hawkeye equipped himself with a new quiver, similar to his previous ones but with a new design to match his new vigilante suit, as well as a new bow. When Hawkeye found himself underground the New Avengers Facility after Thanos attacked, he fired a flare arrow through the tunnel to reveal a bunch of Outriders behind him. When Hawkeye joined the battle, he was not able to use his bow as he was protecting the Gauntlet. When he gave the Gauntlet to Black Panther, he proceeded to fight alongside all the heroes against Thanos' army, now able to wield his bow, taking out as many enemies as he could until Iron Man sacrificed himself using the Gauntlet to wipe out Thanos and his army. Capabilities Recurve Bow Hawkeye's personal weapon of choice is a specialised recurve bow which greatly accommodates his unique combat style, allowing him to accurately shoot enemies from a considerable distance, or quickly and effectively fire at enemies during a close range fire fight or brawl while dodging gunfire and attacks from numerous enemies. To further aid in combat, the bow has a red laser sight to help Hawkeye quickly draw a line of sight when targeting enemies at close range. When pushed to hand to hand combat the bow is durable enough to serve as an effective melee weapon. The bow is collapsible, with breaks above and below the handle, as well as midway down the length of each limb. This allows the bow to be folded into a more compact form that makes it easier to conceal, carry, store, and transport. When deployed, the bow can swiftly re-assemble in one quick motion as the limbs lock back into place. Four buttons running down the length of the bow’s grip, in line with each of his fingertips, allow Hawkeye to request speciality arrows from his quiver without taking his mind off the battle. Hawkeye can also use these controls to remote trigger certain specialty arrows such as the explosive tip. The latest version also had the capability to transform into a bo staff which could be used for melee combat. During the Clash of the Avengers, it was destroyed by Black Panther. When Hawkeye resurfaced with the Avengers in 2023, he went back to using a bow. Quiver Hawkeye's specialised arrow quiver is designed to organise and store his arrows as well as assemble and present them on demand. The quiver is typically worn on Hawkeye’s back allowing him easy access to his arrows. By carrying the arrows in two separate bundles, side by side, the quiver retains a flat, slim profile while being worn, which keeps it from hindering Hawkeye's movement. Each bundle contains sixteen arrows, making a total of thirty two between the two halves. The quiver is composed of a light-weight, symmetrical outer frame that houses two separate bundles of arrows. The frame surrounds the arrow bundles at the top and bottom, with a narrow spine between, protecting the internal mechanisms while leaving the arrow shafts and arrowheads visible. The arrow shafts and arrowheads are stored separately. The arrowheads are stored in a cassette, at the base of the quvver. Hawkeye selects a particular payload via the remote control in his bow's grip and the quiver selects the appropriate arrowhead, and mates it to the shaft of an arrow. The arrow is then lifted up above the other arrows so that it can easily be found and drawn. Arrows may even be reinserted into the quiver and fitted with a different arrowhead. Prior to the Battle of New York, Hawkeye performed several missions without the use of his automated quiver, instead carrying his trick arrows, pre-assembled, as a bundle carried in a fabric sling on his back. When Hawkeye resurfaced after the Snap, he sported a new, thinner quiver that contained seven arrows in each bundle, making a total of fourteen between the two halves. He also temporarily used a quiver that contained three arrows and was able to store his sword that he had as apart of his new samurai inspired guise. Arrows * Conventional: A standard arrow made to easily penetrate and injure an enemy while also being difficult to directly remove from a wound. Like any standard arrow, this arrow type is suitable for stealth operations because it makes minimal noise and is less conspicuous than Hawkeye's other, more specialised arrows. Hawkeye uses this arrow the most during missions and battles. This arrow is also capable of cutting through Spider-Man's webbing. * Stun: An arrow that is non-lethal and knocks an enemy unconscious or into a dazed or semi-conscious state rather then injure or kill, much like conventional arrows. Hawkeye used this arrow to assist him on numerous missions for S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Multi-Tip: An arrow that contains two extended points on the tip of the arrow. Hawkeye used this arrow to assist him on numerous missions for S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Smoke Screen: An arrow that releases smoke to mask an area as a use for either distraction or for cover. Hawkeye used this arrow to assist him on numerous missions for S.H.I.E.L.D.. * EMP Detonator: An arrow that releases a burst of electromagnetic energy disabling any electronics within its perimeter. Hawkeye used this arrow to assist him on numerous missions for S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Explosive: A number of arrows were made to serve as remote explosives that could be triggered via the remote in Hawkeye’s bow. These arrows contain an explosive tip that can be detonated at any time after it's been fired, on on impact. However, another explosive arrow featured three micro cables that could secure it to its intended target before detonating. Hawkeye uses these arrow the most during missions and battles including to destroy one of the Helicarrier's engines, destroy HYDRA bunkers, defeat waves of Ultron Sentries and to defeat numerous Chitauri Chariots. When the arrow explodes, the shaft appears to be unaffected by the blast. Both the Mark XLVI and the Panther Habit, are able to resist the explosive arrows while sustaining no damage to themselves. * Hacker: An arrow with an arrowhead that serves as a solid state computer drive containing specific computer code. In the hand of a skilled archer this arrow can be fired and jacked into a specific computer input from a distance, after which it uploads a set of code into the computer. Hawkeye used this arrow to shut down the computer control systems on the Helicarrier. * Burst Shot: A special arrow that contains multiple secondary projectiles. After the arrow hits its target, a ring of secondary projectiles stored in the arrowhead fire in a circular pattern, hitting any nearby enemies. This arrow is useful for attacking groups of enemies. Hawkeye used this arrow to eliminate a group of Chitauri soldiers at once. * Thermal (Incendiary): A special arrow that contains a chemical mixture that can melt through a variety of materials, including most metals, when activated, similar to a powerful thermite reaction. Hawkeye used this arrow to destroy a Chitauri Chariot. * Grapple: An arrow with three small, claw-like prongs that was made to function as a form of grappling hook. When fired a high tension cable remains attached to Hawkeye’s bow, as the arrowhead makes contact with a surface the three prongs become embedded and a series of micro-explosives remove portions of the arrow shaft from the cable at its core, allowing the cable to pivot from the arrowhead/grappling hook itself. Hawkeye used this arrow as he jumped off a building as multiple Chitauri soldiers fired at him. * Tri-Blade: An arrow that contains three blades with razor sharp tips. This was one of the many new arrows that were designed and created by Tony Stark when he funded the Avengers. * Ballistic: An arrow with a high, arching trajectory, which is initially powered and guided but falls under gravity on to its target. This was one of the many new arrows that were designed and created by Tony Starkwhen he funded the Avengers. * Acid Tip: An arrow that contains a vial of highly corrosive acid which is released on impact. This was one of the many new arrows that were designed and created by Tony Stark when he funded the Avengers. * Net: An arrow that contains a spring-loaded nylon mesh which is released and entangles the target on impact. This was one of the many new arrows that were designed and created by Tony Stark when he funded the Avengers. * Pulse: An arrow that releases an energy wave at a 360 degree that can incapacitates or kill surrounding enemies, its effects are similar to the Thunderstick. Hawkeye used this arrow when fighting Ulysses Klaue's soldiers to eliminate the remaining soldiers. * Mind-Warping: An arrow that is attached to a small device that delivers a electrical discharge capable of incapacitate a person. Hawkeye used this arrow to stop Scarlet Witch from using her mental manipulations power on him by attaching the arrow to her forehead. * Electrical: An arrow similar to the Taser and Trap Arrow but upgraded to be able to fire the arrow at the target, releasing an electric discharge. Hawkeye used this arrow to destroy several waves of Ultron Sentries and to stop Vision from attacking Falcon, sending visible shocks to run through his body. * Trap: Two arrows on opposite sides of the area, made to incapacitate anyone who passes between them by using an electric discharge. Hawkeye used this arrow to trap Vision while rescuing Scarlet Witch from the New Avengers Facility. * Scatter: An arrow made by several fragmenting arrows, allowing it to separate into other smaller arrows to attack an enemy multiple times. Hawkeye used this arrow as Ant-Man rode the arrow onto the Iron Man Armour: Mark XLVI. * Flare: An arrow that produces a brilliant light without an explosion, used for either signalling, illumination, or defensive countermeasures. Hawkeye used this arrow to light up a tunnel to see what was behind him when he fell below the surface of the New Avengers Facility after Thanos' attack, revealing to be Outriders. Category:Items Category:Weapons